Reflect what you are
by Mirumo
Summary: A la veille de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, Padma Patil nous fait une petite déprime. C'était sans compter sur Luna ... Os complete.


**Author : **Mirumo

**Raiting :** K

**Disclaimer : **Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent, et je ne gagne rien à les mettre dans des situations auxquelles JKR n'aurait jamais pensé.

**Pairing : **Il s'en passe, des choses, dans la maison de Rowena Ravenclaw ...

**Title : ****Reflect what you are**(mini OS entrecoupé des couplets de la chanson I'll be your mirror des Velvet Underground, composée par Lou Reed)

**Résumé : **On dit que les jumeaux vont toujours dans la même maison ...  
Une petite idée de OS qui m'est venue tard le soir; ça ne casse pas des briques, et c'est très (trop?) gentil, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire. Il se passe quelques jours après le dernier chapitre du 7 (pas l'épilogue; le chapitre où Harry se bat contre Voldy, etc ...). Il se peut que j'ai fait quelques erreurs; n'ayant pas les tomes sous les yeux en écrivant cela, je ne sais plus très bien comment ont agi tels ou tels protagonistes. J'avais surtout envie d'interpréter à ma manière le personnage principal de ce texte.

**Reflect what you are**

_I'l__l be your mirror_

_Reflect what you are, in case you don't know_

_I'll__ be the wind, the rain and the sunset_

_The light on your door to show that you are home_

Elle se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit.

_« Oh, de nouveau des jumelles ... Espérons que vous ne causerez pas autant d'ennuis que les Weasley Je vois une forte soif de reconnaissance, malgré une certaine tendance à la solitude, car tu as peur du regard des autres ... Une intelligence remarquable, mais un regard trop critique sur soi-même. Te sentirais-tu éclipsée par quelqu'un de proche? Tu pourrais t'affirmer, mais uniquement au niveau scolaire. Cela me paraît assez clair: __**Ravenclaw **__! »_

A peine avait-elle rejoint la table des bleus et gris qu'elle avait vu sa soeur, son portrait craché et pourtant si différente d'elle-même, être envoyée dans la maison Gryffindor.

Et voilà comme tout avait basculé.

A l'école primaire Moldue, en Inde, on disait déjà des soeurs Patil; _« Ah, celles-ci, inséparables! Il est impossible de les différencier, elles sont toujours habillées pareil. Parvati, c'est celle qui parle beaucoup, non? Et Padma, celle qui a les meilleures notes, je crois ... »_

Elle aimait sa soeur, qui la complétait, et avait toujours été là pour elle. En examen, elle la laissait copier, et en échange, Parvati lui donnait des conseils pour s'habiller. Mais dès leur première semaine à Hogwarts, la Gryffindor avait trouvé une amie qui était lui beaucoup plus semblable, Lavande Brown. Oh, bien sûr, les jumelles étaient toujours indissociables, mais quelque chose s'était cassé.

C'était Parvati qui côtoyait chaque jour les trois élèves les plus convoités et controversés de leur promotion; Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

C'était Parvati qui avait ouvert le Bal de Noël dans les bras du Survivant, en compagnie des autres champions. Elles s'étaient certes toutes deux faites délaissées par leur cavalier, qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour d'autres filles, mais Harry avait été (de loin) bien plus galant que Ron.

C'était Parvati qui l'avait entraînée dans la D.A (NA: Dumbledore Army; je préfère le vocabulaire anglais de HP); elle-même n'aimait pas Umbridge, mais ce qui l'importait, c'était ses études, et les OWLS arrivaient. Cependant, pour ne pas passer pour une lâche, elle avait accepté. Mais lorsque l'amie de Cho, Marietta, avait trahi ...

Parcourue d'un frisson, Padma tenta de se sortir ce sentiment de culpabilité de la tête. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pu être aussi drôle, aussi téméraire, aussi cool que sa jumelle? Pour toute la clique de Harry, des Weasley, de tous leurs amis de Gryffindor, ce qui importait, c'était se battre contre les Forces du Mal, ne pas se soucier des lois et des règlements, vivre intensément quitte à en mourir. Elle, la discrète Ravenclaw, elle voulait réussir ses études, sa vie professionnelle, mais pas se confronter à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Durant la Bataille Finale, comme on l'appelait déjà pompeusement, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant, elle avait combattu aux côtés de sa soeur et de amis, mais le coeur n'y était pas: ce n'était pas sa place. C'est pourquoi elle s'était rapidement réfugiée dans l'infirmerie, prétextant une crise de nerfs.

Si peu courageuse.

Recroquevillée dans le fond d'un canapé, Padma observait le feu s'éteindre dans la cheminée. Le lendemain (dans quelques heures, plus exactement), la cérémonie de remise des diplômes se tiendra dans la Grande Salle, et elle recevra les félicitations des professeurs: Hermione ayant déserté Hogwarts cette année, elle devenait la meilleure élève de leur année. Mais personne ne s'en soucierait: des jumelles Patil, on retiendra Parvati, à qui une récompense pour services rendus à l'école sera remise, comme à quelques autres étudiants. Parvati, qui allait arriver, resplendissante, en compagnie de Dean Thomas (la guerre rassemblait les gens).

Padma soupira, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Pourquoi était-elle si amère? Elle aimait sa soeur plus que toute autre personne au monde, mais en tant que jumelles, il lui semblait que des chances égales devaient être données aux deux. Or, le jeu n'était-il pas donné d'avance? Fred et George Weasley, eux, avaient été inséparables; l'un allait toujours avec l'autre, l'autre n'était rien sans l'un. La mort de Fred avait détruit le duo, mais jamais l'un des deux n'avaient été oublié pour son jumeau.  
Plus le temps passait, moins les Patil étaient comparables; même physiquement, Parvati devenait plus attirante que sa soeur, qui se sentait encore enracinée dans ses uniformes d'école et ses tenues neutres, si peu séduisantes à côté des robes chatoyantes de sa soeur. Quoi de gracieux dans sa coupe au carré quand Parvati avait une longue chevelure brillante? Quoi de piquant dans ses yeux toujours baissés vers le sol quand Parvati vous fixait avec ce regard vert sombre?

Si peu attrayante.

_When you think the night has seen your mind_

_That inside you're twisted and unkind_

_Let me stand to show that you are blind_

_Please put down your hands_

'_Cause I see you_

Un miaulement retentit dans la Salle Commune de Ravenclaw presque plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Padma? »

Une silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre qui tenait apparemment Rosebud, le petit lynx de Padma, dans ses bras. D'un coup de baguette, la jeune fille ralluma le feu.

« Luna ...  
-Tu ne dors pas?

-Toi non plus. » répliqua-t-elle plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ce dont Luna ne sembla pas se formaliser.

« Oh, c'est normal, une Ravegourde est venue m'agresser pendant mon sommeil, et a ensuite sauté par la fenêtre. Je l'ai poursuivie, pour lui donner un bonnet, car il fait encore frais pendant la nuit, en ce moment, mais comme tu le sais » (Padma esquissa un hochement de tête d'acquiescement, ne prêtant plus aux élucubrations de Luna depuis longtemps) « elles volent très vite. Finalement, j'ai croisé la route de Rosebud, on a un peu discuté, et je te l'ai rapporté. Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas la réincarnation de Voldemort? Il possède une aura maléfique. »

Padma ne répondit rien. Evidemment, elle aurait pu dire à Luna que son lynx, aussi mignon soit-il, n'avait pas reçu le don de la parole, et était encore moins la nouvelle personnification du Lord Noir, mais s'en abstint. Son humeur actuelle la minait tellement qu'une conversation stérile avec Luna Lovegood ne la tentait vraiment pas, même en faisant preuve de bonne volonté.  
D'une voix lasse, elle le lui fit comprendre:

« Euh, Luna, j'aimerais bien rester toute seule, là. »

Agacée, elle constata que sa camarade restait debout à l'observer avec ses grands yeux gris, dans son pyjama couleur lila orné de charmantes représentations de pastèques, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en une multitude de tresses. Enfin, la voix légère s'éleva:

« Il est amusant que tu te sentes rabaissée par ta soeur. »

_Elle appelle ça « amusant », je n'ai pas rêvé? On voit bien qu'elle est fille unique, cette dégénérée._

Luna s'assit à côté d'elle, chatouillant distraitement les oreilles de Rosebud.

« Je suis certes fille unique, mais observer les gens est plus instructif qu'autre chose. Toi, c'est évident que tu t'imagines être inutile et méprisable, car tu n'agis pas comme le fait Parvati. Mais ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu fais réellement, ce qui pourrais donner le même sentiment d'infériorité à ta soeur. Vivre en se conformant à ce qu'attend autrui, voilà bien la chose la plus triste au monde. Et Dieu sait ce que c'est répandu ... »

La jeune fille poussa un soupir dépité. Elle parlait avec un ton plus sérieux, moins loufoque que d'ordinaire, et poussait aux confidences. Mais les sentiments de Padma ne regardaient qu'elle. Cependant, elle se demandait ...

« Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

-Tellement peu conforme aux normes, c'est ce que tu sous-entends?

-Oui ...

-C'est ce que m'ont appris mes parents; Carpe diem. Il faut vivre pleinement, et qu'importe le regard des autres. Dans quelques années, tu ne te souviendras plus d'eux, et seuls resteront la fierté et le bonheur d'avoir décidé d'agir comme bon te semblait. »

Padma se renfrogna. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une leçon de morale tendance Peace & Love, pas maintenant. Luna était bien gentille, mais réalisait-elle que ses préceptes la rendaient ridicules aux yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient? « Ridicule ... Selon leur point de vue. » répondit-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

« OK, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu fais, d'accord? J'en ai marre de ne plus pouvoir penser ce que je veux sans que tu le saches.

-Il suffit de regarder. » lança simplement Luna.

« C'est un peu court, jeune homme ...

-Tu sais, Padma, être d'un naturel solitaire comme moi permet d'observer autrui, et on en apprend bien plus que dans tous les livres qui ont pu être écrits. Les gens laissent transparaître de façon flagrante leurs pensées sur leur visage, dans leurs yeux, dans les mouvements de leurs mains, de leurs pieds, de tout leur corps. »

Padma hocha la tête. Sa camarade lui avait fait oublié un instant ses idées noires, mais à peine le silence revenu, le cafard lui retombait dessus. Elle enfouit sa figure dans ses bras, ses jambes repliées contre elle, et sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.  
Réalisant aux légers tressautements de son dos que la jeune fille pleurait, Luna se rapprocha d'elle.

Pourquoi les gens pleuraient? Elle-même, elle ne pleurait jamais; ses larmes restaient à l'intérieur de son coeur, et puis il fallait se concentrer sur les choses positives de la vie, ne pas dramatiser à tout bout de champ. Généralement, elle l'expliquait longuement quand elle voyait des visages mouillés. Mais Padma était gentille, Padma était triste, alors elle se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, se tut.

_I find it hard_

_To believe you don't know, the beauty you are_

_But if you don't, let me be your eyes_

_A hand to your darkness, so you won't be afraid_

Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Padma se calme et relève les yeux. A côté d'elle, Luna la scrutait affectueusement. D'une voix douce, elle parla:

« Pourquoi donc te sens-tu si mal? Te vis-tu pas comme tu le voulais? Tout à l'heure, tu recevras les félicitations de tous les professeurs, toute l'école saura que tu as été la meilleure élève cette année, et tu seras fin prête pour entamer la formation d'astronome que tu désires faire depuis si longtemps. »

Elle ne se demanda même pas comment la jeune fille savait cela, et répondit faiblement:

« Oui, mais juste après moi, il y aura Parvati, que tout le monde acclamera, et on m'oubliera aussitôt. Même elle. Et si j'ai été la meilleure élève, c'est uniquement parce que Hermione Granger était absente.

-Ce qui compte, c'est toi. » s'emporta vivement Luna. « Toi. Pas Parvati, pas Hermione. Tu as accompli ce que tu voulais, et cesse de te comparer à d'autres que tu estimes avoir mieux réussi que toi. Fixe-toi les objectifs de la vie que tu désirerais avoir, et tiens-t'en. Tu aurais donc vraiment besoin d'être semblable à ta soeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre pour exister totalement? »

Indécise, Padma ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable. Luna lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

« Concrètement, pourquoi te morfonds-tu ainsi dans la Salle Commune à quatre heures du matin?

-Parce que ... Parce que ma soeur jumelle a tout ce que je n'ai pas; la reconnaissance d'autrui, la beauté, des petits copains à foison, le courage de se battre quitte à se faire tuer, l'intelligence de ne pas rester cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque alors qu'une guerre se mène. Tout. Et moi, je suis uniquement connue ici comme « la jumelle de Parvati, celle qui est à Ravenclaw », je ne ressemble à rien, ma vie sentimentale est comparable à celle d'un moine, j'ai été plus que lâche, et j'ai toujours plus pensé à mes études qu'aux Mangemorts. Parce que j'ai tout à l'heure pris conscience que mon prototype de vie parfaite est bien risible par rapport à celui de ma soeur, que je l'ai pour le moment réalisé, et que c'était donc en vain, puisque je mourrai seule et triste, et que mon cadavre servira de nourriture à Rosebud, tandis que Parvati se pavanera au bras de Dean dans les pages mondaines de la Gazette du Sorcier. Voilà. C'est en gros ce que je me ressasse depuis sept heures, encroûtée dans ce canapé. Que ma vie est inutile, vide et vaine. »

La seule remarque de Luna fut:

« C'est un joli pléonasme. »

Dépitée, Padma se leva, et murmura qu'elle allait essayer de dormir un peu pour ne pas trop ressembler à un macchabée le lendemain.

Songeuse, Luna resta assise en tailleur, Rosebud assoupi au creux de ses jambes.

_Mais pourquoi elle pense tout ça? Elle a une famille et des amis en parfaite santé, elle a effectué un parcours scolaire excellent, elle va vivre son rêve, elle est superbe, elle est intelligente ... Il n'y a rien là-dedans à déprimer ainsi. Ahlàlà, ces adolescents, toujours à se plaindre. Ma vie est beaucoup moins drôle, et pourtant, je dois bien plus rire qu'elle._

Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers en marbre. Padma réapparut, ayant troqué son uniforme contre un grand tee-shirt mi-cuisses noir, et serré ses cheveux en un chignon défait.

« Je viens chercher Rosebud. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Luna le lui tendit, la regarda un instant, fronça les sourcils et s'exclama joyeusement:

« Je sais! »

Les yeux exorbités, Padma siffla:

« Tu viens de réveiller toute la Grande-Bretagne, et qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-C'est évident! » continua Luna sur sa lancée, le regard dans le vague, apparemment ravie de sa découverte. « En fait, quand Marietta a décidé d'aller tout révéler sur la D.A à Umbridge, elle en a parlé un soir à Cho, et comme vous partagez le même dortoir, tu l'as entendu. Déchirée entre deux solutions, tu n'as su que choisir et tu n'as rien dit à Harry, ni à personne de la bande. Et depuis ce temps, tu culpabilises, en te disant que ta soeur n'aurait jamais fait ça, et que tout est de ta faute! » Luna débita tout cela d'une seule traite, fixant sa camarade d'un air ébloui, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

Le visage défait, Padma se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Oui, c'est ça ... Je suis sûre qu'ils le savent tous, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils me méprisent à ce point. Parvati aussi ... »

Un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage, Luna secoua la tête:

« Mais non, rien n'est de ta faute, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Celle qui a trahi, c'est Marietta. Celle qui aurait dû parler, c'est Cho. Celle qui a intercepté par erreur une information et, humaine, n'a pas su quoi en faire, c'est toi. Voilà tout. »

Luna avait le don de remonter le moral, mais cela n'agit pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu; Padma s'affala encore plus, vidée de toute énergie.

« Et c'est juste pour ça que tu te tortures depuis deux ans? »

Sur le point de fondre en larmes, Padma acquiesça, et finit par se remettre à pleurer, tentant de s'excuser d'être à ce point émotive.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude, c'est ... la fatigue. Je suis désolée ... Quoi que tu diras, je me sens incroyablement lâche: j'ai l'impression que tout Hogwarts le sait, qu'ils me détestent tous, que personne, sur cette terre, ne m'aime, parce qu'il y a une sorte de double de moi qui est mille fois plus séduisant, et qui se nomme Parvati ...

-Moi, je t'aime bien. » répliqua Luna.

Un simple regard triste lui répondit, et la jeune fille lui tourna le dos, regagnant les escaliers à pas lourds.

Pourquoi les gens étaient tristes? Elle-même, elle n'avait jamais le cafard; il restait à l'intérieur de son coeur, et puis il fallait se concentrer sur les choses amusantes de la vie, ne pas déprimer à tout bout de champ. Généralement, elle l'expliquait longuement quand elle voyait des regards désolés. Mais Padma était seule, Padma était belle, alors elle se leva, lui prit le visage à deux mains, et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, se tut.

Puis l'embrassa.

_When you think the night has seen your mind_

_That inside you're twisted and unkind_

_Let me stand to show that you are blind_

_Please put down your hands_

'_Cause I see you_

Le lendemain, à 10 heures pile, la cérémonie de remise des diplômes commença. Après Parkinson, Pansy, Minerva McGonnagall appela:

« Patil, Padma. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et après une ou deux minutes de confusion, elle passa au nom suivant:

« Patil, Parvati. »

La jeune fille se leva sous les applaudissements.

En haut de la Tour Nord, Padma était profondément endormie, lovée contre Luna.

_I'll__ be your mirror (reflect what you are) ..._


End file.
